


Bakery Bouncing

by amcsummersgoddess



Category: Cherik - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Charles is Oblivious, Erik Has Feelings, Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M, Roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-14 13:52:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15390147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amcsummersgoddess/pseuds/amcsummersgoddess
Summary: Charles has an obscene idea on how to get cake.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This will probably be two to three chapters, maybe four. We’ll see!!
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Charles licked his lips at the German chocolate cake eyeing him from the display case. He could nearly taste the chocolate ganache and he was pretty sure he was panting on the glass since it started to become a little cloudy. 

He reached behind him to his back pocket to take out his wallet but quickly decided against it as he saw the price listed by the cake.

Fifty dollars. A whole cake was fifty dollars, unbelievable. 

Charles scowled and exited the bakery, grumpily stomping back to his apartment and slamming the door when he got there.

“Someone’s in a sour mood,” Charles’ roommate, Erik, mused from the couch as he flipped through the TV channels.

Charles rolled his eyes as he kicked off his shoes, flopping down on the couch next to Erik. “That stupid bakery down the block is overcharging their chocolate cakes, it’s not right,” he grumbled and Erik chuckled.

“You mean the bakery you go to nearly every Wednesday?” Charles nodded and crossed his arms over his chest. “Don’t you usually get cookies or something?”

“Well, yes, but chocolate cake is my absolute most favorite thing in the world. The only problem is they charge fifty dollars. Fifty! Who does that?” Charles glared at the TV when Erik flipped to the cooking channel where they were baking chocolate cake.

“You can afford it,” he muttered and Charles turned to glare at him.

“So?”

Erik looked at Charles uneasily. “Just saying,” he mumbled. Charles slumped back into the couch cushion and continued pouting at the TV.

_Now the best thing about this cake is..that it can be used for any occasion! Birthday parties, Valentine’s Day, and even weddings! No need to do a taste testing when you have this delicious cake at home!_

As if a lightbulb went off in Charles’ head, he jumped off of the couch and stood in front of the TV, causing Erik to crane his neck to look around him. “Be my fiancé.”

Erik snorted. “Look, just because you walked in on me-

“No no, Erik, listen,” Charles turned off the TV and sat down across from him on their coffee table. “You know how when you get engaged you sample food for the wedding?” Erik nodded. “Well, we _pretend_ to be engaged. We go to the bakery, get some free cake, or we could go to more-

“Or I can just buy you the cake and not do that plan,” Erik interjected with a weird look. “You do realize how crazy that sounds, right? Pretending to be engaged just to get free cake?”

“And free food, if we go to venues too,” he added.

Erik shook his head and laughed. “That’s crazy Charles and you know it,” he looked past him and resumed to watching the cooking channel.

“If we do it we won’t have to buy groceries for a whole week.” Erik turned off the TV and Charles started to smile. 

He won.

-  
“Tell me why we're doing this again?” Erik asked cautiously when Charles took hold of his hand and intertwined their fingers. 

“Because _darling_ ,” he smiled at the new pet name he’s given Erik, “we get free food. What’s not to love?” Charles yanked him in the direction of the bakery, gripping Erik’s hand tightly. “I can nearly taste the cake. Trust me Erik, you’ll love it!” He boasted as he pushed them inside the bakery, the fresh smell of baked goods filling his nostrils. 

“Hello, is there anything I can help you with?” The worker said and Charles started to grin. 

“My fiancé and I,” he looked over at Erik who looked very unenthused, “are looking for a cake for our wedding.” 

The worker’s expression brightened. “Wonderful! When’s the wedding? What do you want your cake to look like?” 

Charles thought for a quick second, trying to decide what would be the best time to get married. “January twenty-fifth,” he saw the surprised look Erik was giving him out of the corner of his eye. “We would like a three tiered cake with silver etching and is there a chance we could try some samples?” 

“Of course! Please, sit, I’ll be right out!” The worker disappeared behind the counter and Charles led Erik over to a small table in the back and sat down across from him. 

“Erik,” he squeezed his hand, “is everything alright? You look like a deer in headlights.” Erik stared at him blankly and withdrew his hand. 

“Fine,” he muttered and Charles frowned but didn’t pester him any further. “I’m going to get some air, he stood up but Charles grabbed his wrist and halted him. He patted down his front pockets and then checked his back ones before releasing him. “I told you I quit,” Erik said firmly before walking out of the bakery. 

Charles rolled his eyes at Erik’s dampened mood and felt his lips turn up when the cake was brought out. “My fiancé had to make a quick phone call, he’s always working,” he explained when the worker noticed Erik’s absence and Charles waited till they disappeared again behind the counter before diving into the chocolate cake slice placed in front of him. He took a bite out of the vanilla and strawberry, but he finished off the chocolate cake in minutes. 

He thought Erik would be back by now and he looked out the window to see he wasn’t outside at all. Frowning, Charles quickly thanked the worker before making his way out of the bakery and walking back to his apartment. 

When he got there, Erik was sprawled across the couch, flipping through the TV channels. Charles slammed the door to get his attention and Erik didn’t even flinch. “What was that?” 

“What was what?” 

Charles rolled his eyes. “You know what,” he snapped and grabbed the remote, turning off the television and walking in front of it to get Erik’s attention. “You just left me there!” 

“I think you’re forgetting that this was your plan, Charles. Not mine,” he barked and got off of the couch, walking off into the kitchen, Charles followed him. 

“Which you agreed to,” he pointed out and Erik scoffed. 

“You’re getting worked up over a cake.” Erik grabbed a water out of the fridge. “It’s ridiculous.” 

Charles glared and crossed his arms over his chest. “I thought we were in this together,” he grumbled and Erik barked out a laugh. 

“We’re not together,” he retorted and started to walk off again. 

“Is that why you’re so pissed off? Because we’re not together?” Erik turned back around and matched Charles’ glare. “Erik, I can’t read minds, you’re going to have to actually say something.”  
Erik shook his head at him and walked off into his bedroom, slamming the door loudly. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Erik’s POV as asked!!!
> 
> This chapter gives more background and explanation on the previous one!! Enjoy!!!

Erik had really lucked out in a roommate when he met Charles. There was something about him that made Erik feel as though he could trust him with anything. Charles was warm and welcoming, everything he needed. 

One could say he was in love with the other man, but Erik would never admit that to anyone.

Surely he found Charles attractive, personality wise as well as physically, and he invaded his thoughts a little more than he liked. 

It started about a year ago, a few months after Charles and Erik met and moved in together. Their rooms were right across from each other and Erik always had his bedroom door closed while Charles always left his open. Needless to say, Charles was naked once when Erik walked by, he was very unaware of Erik’s presence, and the image of Charles’ delicious looking ass was embedded into Erik’s mind for _days_. 

With Charles’ ass being the only thing he could think about, Erik embraced it and used the image to his advantage when he got himself off. This, in turn, led to Charles walking in on Erik jerking off to the thought of a naked Charles.

Embarrassment was an understatement on how Erik felt, and ever since that encounter, Charles always made sure to knock on any door before entering. 

Having a great body did increase Erik’s attraction to Charles, but what really sealed the deal was when Charles helped Erik quit smoking. He picked up on the nasty habit in college and swore to himself that he would quit once he got out, but he quickly broke that promise to himself. When he told Charles about it, he immediately took all of Erik’s cigarettes and hid them from him. Then, he would cook Erik his least favorite foods and told them if he ate them then he could have a cigarette. It started to work, slowly, and with chewing nicotine gum every once in awhile, Erik finally broke his habit. 

Well, now he was debating if he should start again.

He was outside of a cigar store, his hand gripping his car key for dear life and debating with himself if he should go in or not. 

If Charles found out he smoked again, he’d probably kick him out of the apartment. Then again, this _was_ Charles’ fault in the first place. If he only bought that stupid cake, Erik wouldn't be in this mess. 

Getting free food didn’t really bother Erik as much as it should, but acting like a _couple_ really got to him. He hoped that Charles did reciprocate his feelings and he never showed interest in forming a relationship with anyone else, so maybe Erik did have a chance. He thought forming a fake one would help Charles see that Erik would be a great boyfriend. A part of him made Erik actually think Charles cared, especially when he told the worker at the bakery that their wedding date was on Erik’s birthday. 

Maybe that was the first date to pop into Charles’ head or maybe Erik was actually on his mind. 

He shook that thought away and reached his hand out to the door handle and was about the enter the building when his phone rang. He pulled his hand away from the door and into his back pocket to see Charles was calling him. It’s been nearly three days since their fight and they haven’t spoken to each other since. 

Erik took a deep breath and answered it. “Hello?”

“Where are you?” Charles replied tartly. 

“I’m at the store,” he lied, somewhat.

“Oh good, I was hoping you were,” he said more cheerfully. “Do you mind picking up some chicken? I was planning on cooking some for dinner. We need more eggs and milk too.” 

Erik gazed upon the tobacco store once more before turning around and getting in his car. “Alright, is that it?” He buckled himself in before driving to the supermarket. 

“Wine,” he added.

“Red or white?”

“Surprise me.” Charles hung up then and Erik tossed his phone on the passenger seat. He knew Charles wasn’t going to apologize anytime soon and Erik wouldn’t either, both of them too stubborn to do so.

-  
After a quick shopping trip, Erik started to drive back to the apartment, passing by the bakery on the way there. He glanced at the window to see they were still open despite it being almost evening. 

Erik parked his car on the curb and turned his car off. He debated with himself if he should go in there, buy Charles that damn cake, and put all of this behind them. 

He opened his car door and stepped out and walked into the bakery, thankful that it was a different worker this time. “What can I help you with?” The worker greeted with a bright smile.

“I’d like a whole German chocolate cake please,” he reached into his wallet and pulled out his credit card, ready to pay whatever price it was. 

Charles was right, fifty dollars plus tax was a lot for a cake, but it better be a damn good one. 

Erik drove back to the apartment feeling rather good about himself and carried the cake and groceries upstairs to the third floor. He set the contents down on the ground so he could unlock the door, then picked them back up and made his way into the kitchen, unaware of the people in the dining room. 

He put the cake in the back of the fridge, he’d surprise Charles with that later, and put the rest of the food away before making his way over to the couch and flopping down on his usual spot. 

“Erik!” Charles called out and he let out a small groan. “We have company!” Erik rolled his eyes in slight annoyance and walked off into the dining room, seeing Charles sitting across from his sister,  
Raven. Erik met her a few times before and she was always defensive with Erik and he had no idea why. 

“Hello Raven,” he greeted her with a small smile before looking over at Charles. “I’m going to start dinner,” he muttered before disappearing into the kitchen, Charles following him in there seconds later. 

“Nonsense, Erik, I’ll cook tonight,” he heard behind him. 

“No, it’s fine. I want to,” he reassured Charles without turning around to face him. He heard Charles sigh behind him before he exited the kitchen and Erik started to cook the chicken with some vegetables. 

He bought both red and white wine since he knew Charles would complain if he got one but not the other, and used the red wine as a base for the cooking while pouring the white into glasses. He only poured two glasses of white wine, one for him and Raven, and a glass of scotch for Charles since Erik knew he’d prefer that over wine any day. Then, he brought the drinks out to the two of them, both Charles and Raven giving him a look. 

It wasn’t a bad look, but it was a suspicious one. Charles and Raven always seemed to have an unspoken language between the two of them. Honestly they won’t even have to speak to each other, they just already know what the other was thinking. 

Erik shook his thoughts away and resumed to cooking and plating dinner. Once he made the meals look presentable, he brought out the plates and handed everyone one before sitting down next to Raven, despite there being an empty seat next to Charles. 

“So Raven, what brings you to town?” Erik asked casually since no one else seemed to be talking. 

Raven let out a faint laugh, seeing Erik was serious then looked over at Charles with confusion. “Did you not show him the letter?” Charles took a long sip of his wine and Raven looked at Erik apologetically. “I’m getting married! You’re invited of course, especially since you introduced me to my groom,” she cooed. 

Erik recalled Raven and Azazel met at the housewarming party Charles threw years ago when they first moved in. All he knew was that they hooked up after the party.

“Charles showed me no letter,” he replied coldly but smiled over at Raven, “congratulations.”

“Excuse me,” Charles murmured before leaving the table and walking off into the bathroom. 

“Do you know what’s up with him lately?” 

Erik shook his head to Raven’s question. “No idea.” He stood up and grabbed the now empty plates, “I’m going to go grab dessert.” He walked off into the kitchen and got the cake out of the fridge, cutting three slices and bringing out more wine for refills. 

When Erik returned to the dining room, Charles was back and looked over at Erik very surprised. “You bought cake too?”

Erik set down a plate in front of him. “From the bakery.” He was about to move away but Charles grabbed onto his wrist.

“You didn’t. Erik, you did not spend that much money on a cake.” Erik shrugged in reply.

Charles almost looked like he was in love with him. Almost.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aww Erik bought him the cake, how sweet <3
> 
> Why did Charles not show Erik’s Raven’s wedding invitation? Should the next chapter be in Charles’ POV again?


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short and sweet!

Charles gave Raven a quick hug before disappearing into the kitchen and focusing on cleaning the dishes. He heard Erik exchange a few words before the door to their apartment closed and he heard Erik walk closer. Charles didn’t even have to turn around to know that he was in the doorway, watching him. 

“Why didn’t you show me the invitation?”

He set down the sponge and rinsed some water into the frying pan to soak. Charles wiped his hands on a rag before turning around to face Erik, crossing his arms defensively over his chest. “We were fighting,” he mumbled and avoided looking Erik in the eyes. 

“We weren’t weeks ago when she sent it,” Erik lightly snapped and took a step towards Charles. “Were you ever going to show me?” Charles met his eyes to see he was hurt more than he was angered. 

“I don’t want to talk about this,” he brisked before brushing past Erik, who grabbed his elbow and halted him. “Release me,” Charles commanded, trying to shrug out of his grip that only tightened. 

“No, not until you tell me why, Charles,” Erik clipped. “You’ve never kept anything from me before.”

Charles scoffed and glared up at him. “Oh, I’m supposed to tell you things now? Do you want me to start a diary and share the contents of that with you too?” Erik scowled while Charles found his strength and shrugged out of his grip. “You want to know why I didn’t tell you, Erik? It’s because you’re negative about relationships and you’re so against marriage it’s infuriating!” 

“I’m against marriage?! Where the hell did you get an idea like that?!” Erik had Charles nearly pinned against the doorpost now, neither of their glares faltering. 

“From the way you acted at Emma’s party! When she announced who she was with, you went on a rant about how no relationships last long and all this bullshit.” Erik rolled his eyes at that. “Just because you don’t have anyone in your life doesn’t mean you can trash on other people's’ happiness!”

Erik barked out a laugh. “Like you’d be pleased to find out if Raven was with Shaw?”

“No, of course not. You’re missing the point, Erik!”

“Oh, there’s a point to this?” Charles balled up his fists in anger. “Because the last time I checked, Charles, you are just an insensitive, extremely dense asshole who doesn’t even see the fact that someone is madly in love with you even when it’s right in front of your face!” Charles opened his mouth to reply but before he could say anything, Erik pressed his lips up against his in a deep kiss, taking Charles by surprise. 

Erik just kissed him. _Erik just kissed him._ His best friend, his roommate, just confessed his love for him. Erik loved him. 

“Oh my god,” he gasped when Erik pulled away, staring up at him with shock, all his anger seeming to leave him. “You, you just-how long?” 

“A while.”

Charles gave a slow nod, biting down on his lips as he thought. “Do you remember how I used to keep my bedroom door open? Well, it was no accident that you saw me naked.”

Erik cocked an eyebrow. “It wasn’t?”

“No, I was hoping you would notice. I don’t know what I expected to happen,” he ran a hand through his hair, “I was hoping that it could start something, but it just created an unwanted awkwardness between us. I was also hoping that this whole fake engagement bit would kickstart something as well, but look where that led us.”

“And now?”

“Now,” Charles started to smile, wrapping his arms around Erik’s neck, “you’re a prick, but you’re _my_ prick, and I love you too.” Erik playfully rolled his eyes and sealed their lips back together in a kiss sweeter than any cake in the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And they lived happily ever after <3
> 
> Thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Oh Charles, you are oblivious to Erik’s feelings. This chapter turned out angstier (word?) than I thought but it happens. 
> 
> Should next chapter be in Erik’s POV or stay in Charles’?


End file.
